1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates truck bed covers or truck cargo area covers that are attached to a truck rack or cargo rack. A truck rack or cargo rack is a rigid framework or rigid structure that is mounted in or above the bed or cargo area of a pickup truck, utility truck, truck, or other vehicle. Truck racks or cargo racks are used to support and secure long cargo items, such as a ladders, pipes, lumber, or other long cargo items above the truck or vehicle cab, because the long cargo items are otherwise too long to fit in the truck bed in a stable fashion. This invention is a slidable rigid cover that attaches to a truck rack or cargo rack to provide cover or shelter for the truck bed, cargo area, and cargo where the rigid cover can be reversibly slid or moved rearward to cover the tailgate and ground area behind the truck to provide cover or shelter for the tailgate area and area behind the truck bed. Slidable rigid cover can also be used as a cargo carrying platform
2. Description of Related Art
There are truck bed covers and truck cargo covers in the prior art however there are none that disclose a rigid reversibly slideably attached horizontal cover that is attachable to an existing truck rack or cargo rack with the sliding mechanisms as described here within this patent application.